christmas
by Warrior wolf princess
Summary: a cute christmas story for GGaR


Christmas

Go get a Roomie

It was Christmas Eve and the weather outside had turned cold and snowy forcing most people inside to seek the warmth they required, leaving the streets nearly empty. One person who was walking through the streets was making their way home after picking up a few supplies they needed from the closest shops.

After walking in the cold for so long the woman was relieved to find herself in front of the door to her home. Already she could feel the warmth coming from inside the apartment she lived in. Placing her keys in the lock she unlocked the door and stepped inside with her grocery bags breathing in the warm air and delicious scents. Moving further into the apartment the woman placed all the groceries she had in their respective spots before she resumed preparing the she had started before she realised she was missing some ingredients.

As the woman was slicing some vegetables up she felt two warm arms slid around her middle and a slight weight pressing against her back, causing her to smile before she placed the knife down, wiped her hands and turned around looking at the sleepy woman currently curled around her body. Locking eyes with the other woman she smiled before she gently kissed the other woman's lips and brought her body in closer to share their warmth.

"Hey" Roomie said after she pulled away.

"Hello Roomie, did you get everything you need for tonight?" Lillian asked.

"I did now I just need to prepare and cook everything before the others get here and we'll be good" Roomie replied smiling at Lillian.

"Alright I'll leave you too it then" returning roomies smile and placing a gentle kiss onto the blonde woman's cheek.

 **Two hours later**

There was a knock on the door drawing Lillian's attention away from the book she was reading. Gently pushing off Mr Kitteh she walked to the door and opened it. As expected her friends and family greeted her loudly and excitedly shouting her name when the door was open with smiles on their faces. Smiling at all of them she indicated that they should come in greeting each person individually.

Allan and Steve greeted Lillian with a smile and a hug as they passed her, which she returned. The twins gave her a kiss on each cheek and a smile while saying "hi mum" making her smile at them. WOC greeted Lillian with a smile and a hello before watch waved and smiled, she smiled at both and patted watch on the head. Jo greeted her with a big hug and some booze which she told him to give to Roomie watching as the big man sauntered off to go find her partner. And lastly was Lillian's mother how greeted her with a kiss and "hello dear".

After everybody had entered the apartment Lillian closed the door and went to mingle with her friends and family. Roomie heard the commotion of her friends and decided to see what everybody was doing, as she walked into the room she was suddenly tackled by both of the twins as they embraced her and kissed her on the cheek like they had done to Lillian earlier. Smiling she hugged her adopted "children" and they walked away Richard literally skipping away to the next person. She saw Jo already drinking the copious amounts of alcohol he had brought and decided to save him til last though the big man did wave. Seeing Allan and Steve she walked over to the two men and was greeted by a kiss on the cheek from Steve and a hug from Allan.

"Merry Christmas boys" Roomie said with a smile at them

"Merry Christmas Roomie" Allan smiled back

"Merry Christmas gorgeous and can I say the apartment looks and smells fabulous" Steve smirked at his blonde friend getting a fond twinkle in his eye.

Roomie laughed at her friends antics and carried on with the rest of her friends. Looking around she saw WOC and watch sitting in a corner watching everybody. She made her way to the pair and greeted WOC with a kiss on the cheek and a head pat to watch.

"Hello my dear Roomie merry Christmas to you" WOC said

"Merry Christmas to you too WOC, how have you been?"

"Oh can't complain I've had young watch looking after me"

At the mention of his name watch perked up and wandered a bit closer to the two women so he could join in the conversation. Roomie bent down to look at watch before she asked.

"I hear you've been looking after WOC for me?"

The pale boy nodded and smiled giving Roomie a thumbs up causing her to grin.

"There's a good boy" she smiled rubbing his head affectionately causing his smile to brighten even further.

After a few minutes of talking to WOC and watch Roomie made her way over to Lillian's mother a bit hesitantly greeting the older tallis woman.

"Hello Mrs. Tallis" Roomie greeted the older woman.

"Oh it's you hello...uh I don't actually know your name".

Roomie blinked before she extended her hand for the woman to shake.

"My names Roomie"

"Roomie?" mama tallis replied with a raised eyebrow looking sceptical

"Yes just Roomie" the blonde woman nervously smiled

"Well okay Roomie"

There was an awkward pause where both women didn't know what to say so they just stood there. Roomie was about to say something but Lillian's mum cut in.

"Look I don't know you but if you hurt Lillian, you will have to deal with me and believe me I am not a woman you want to deal with."

Roomie blinked but didn't say anything as mama tallis continued.

"That being said you make Lillian happy and I hope you continue to do so whatever it takes, so unless you hurt her you both have my approval and I hope you're happy together"

Mama tallis finished talking and looked Roomie in the eyes making sure Roomie understood everything she had said. Looking straight into mama tykes eyes Roomie nodded her head and unbeknownst to her gained more respect from the older tallis.

After talking to the older tallis Roomie finally moved onto Jo who at this point was merrily shitfaced sitting on a couch still drinking. Upon spotting Roomie the big man jumped up and crushed Roomie into a bear hug before placing her back on the floor and handing her a bottle of beer which she gladly took a drink from.

"Hey Roomie what's going on?"

"Ahh nothing much Jo just getting a lecture from Lillian's mum"

"About what?" Jo replied concerned for his small friend's safety.

"About hurting Lillian which I would never intentionally do" she replied

"Ahh lass it's okay none of us would let you hurt Lillian we love her and you too much to let that happen" the Scottish man replied affectionately, placing his hand on roomies shoulder

She smiled at the big man and finished her beer with him handing her more when she was done.

After an hour of mingling Roomie went back to the kitchen to serve everyone Christmas dinner. She brought out various meats like ham and chicken, several platters of cooked vegetable like roast potatoes, beans and pumpkin. Various sauces were served and everybody sat down at the table and began placing food on their plates. When everybody had food Roomie stood to make a toast catching everybody's attention.

"Everybody I would like to propose a toast, to friends and family and many happy years together yet to come" raising her drink Roomie listened to everyone say

"To friends and family!" everyone cheered.

Roomie sat down and everyone began eating and talking to each other. Dinner was finished and dessert had been brought out and everyone began eating that until eventually most of the food was gone and everyone was lounging around thoroughly full and content. Gifts were exchanged and jokes were told until everything had been done and things were more settled.

Richard came out of his room with something in his hand and a mischievous smile on his face. He walked over to Steve and Allan who were sitting on a couch together before he placed something above their heads, making the two males look up and laugh drawing the attention of the others in the room. Richard was holding mistletoe above their heads waiting for the two men to kiss, Allan and Steve looked each other in the eyes and leant in kissing each other on the mouth for five seconds, they broke apart and smiled at each other with cheers from the others.

Richard skipped away from them over to Ramona who was standing next to WOCS wheelchair, placing the mistletoe over Ramona's head causing his sister to scowl and look between him and WOC who was grinning mischievously herself and everybody else was smirking as she looked at everyone in the room. Scowling harder and sighing she leant down and kissed WOC on the cheek making the older woman chuckle as she pulled away and everybody saying awww.

"Thank you dear" WOC chuckled at Ramona

"Yeah yeah you're welcome" Ramona grumbled while getting some more alcohol and slouching away.

Richard made his way over to Jo who was sitting on the couch with Mr Kitteh sitting on his lap, the large man picked up the cat and gave it a drunken peck on the head while the female cat just smooched his beard and purred settling back down into the man's kilted lap and went back to sleep ignoring the rest of the houses occupants and being stroked by Jo's large hands.

Richard then made his way over to Lillian and Roomie who were cuddled up together underneath a blanket. Both women looked at each other before Lillian pulled Roomie in for a kiss surprising everyone with how passionate and loving it was. The two women kissed for a minute until someone coughed and brought them out of their stupor, making both women blush but smile at each other placing their foreheads together to stare into each other's eyes. It was sweet and very intimate making a few of the others to avert their eyes from the cute moment.

Richard then made his way over to watch and placed the mistletoe above their heads, watch was confused until Richard leant down and placed a kiss on watches cheek, being pleasantly surprised when at the last minute watch turned his face and kissed Richard on the mouth making the black haired boy faintly blush but smile at the other boy.

Mama tallis didn't have anyone to kiss but she was content with that happy to just watch the youngsters and her children being happy with their respective partners.

Eventually everyone made their way outside to watch some fireworks the city had decided to display for Christmas that year. After the display was done the twins ended up starting a snowball fight with Roomie and Jo. Roomie slightly wet from the fight made her way to Lillian and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips taking some of the other woman's warmth and cuddling into her.

Jak and gulden stopped in for some hot chocolate and to say merry Christmas to their friends before they left to go back to their apartment for their own Christmas traditions and night of fun. At around 11 things were starting to wind down and people were leaving the apartment the first to leave were Steve and Allan saying they had to get back to eve who was just getting home from her own Christmas engagement. Then Jo left after he said goodbye to both Roomie and Lillian heading back to his bar to make sure everything was ready for the next day. Lillian's mother was the next to leave after she hugged Lillian good bye and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she walked over to Roomie and said

"Remember what we talked about"

"I will Mrs. Tallis and I'll take care of her"

Mrs Tallis looked into roomies eyes, nodded and then took her leave from the apartment missing the look Lillian gave to Roomie after hearing that comment.

20 minutes later WOC and watch were getting ready to leave, after a few encouraging words from WOC to the two women and saying good to Ramona and Richard, the latter who was having a moment with watch the two left the apartment with a smile and a wave to the four remaining occupants. The twins helped Roomie and Lillian clean up and place the remaining food into containers and put it in the fridge.

After everything was done the twins said good night to Roomie and Lillian and headed off to sleep in their respective rooms. Turning off all the lights the two women walked arm in arm back to their room, Lillian getting changed into her sleep clothes and Roomie stripping down to her bare skin and climbing into bed together with Lillian resting her head on roomies chest.

"What did my mother mean Roomie?" Lillian asked curiously.

"What?" Roomie replied yawning sleepily.

"My mother said remember what we talked about before she left, what did she mean Roomie"

"Oh that, yeah she kind of threatened me about hurting you, but other than that she approves of us and our relationship".

Placing her hand on roomies chest Lillian levered herself up to look Roomie in the eye.

"My mum threatened you?"

Roomie blinked before smiling and replied.

"Yeah but she's doing it out of love and protectiveness for you and I don't mind, it means she cares about you" Roomie said rubbing Lillian's back and gently pulling the other woman back to her chest soothing her to relax.

"Still I'll talk to mum about it"

"Do it in the morning love for now I just want to sleep"

Roomie yawned again and relaxed with Lillian on her chest. Mr Kitteh jumped up onto the bed and snuggled in close to the back of roomies legs contently purring from her human's warmth. All three occupants of the bed drifted off to sleep warm comfortable and content.


End file.
